


Toni

by This Writer Doesnt Write (E_synonyM)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/This%20Writer%20Doesnt%20Write
Summary: Toni難耐地扭了扭腰肢，在Steve柔和的視線下前後擺動臀部。





	Toni

Steve喘息著射進了保險套，他緊閉著眼沉浸在極致的快感中，等他終於緩過神，發現Toni正盯著他，眼裡還留有慾望，他溫柔地曲起腿，鼓勵Toni跨在他的大腿上。

Toni難耐地扭了扭腰肢，在Steve柔和的視線下前後擺動臀部，在男人粗壯結實的大腿上摩擦陰部，粗礪的體毛刮擦著濕嫩的陰穴和敏感的豆粒，Toni閉上眼，呻吟著越來越激烈地搖擺，沉迷在下體的歡愉。

Steve著迷的捧住她渾圓的胸部，捏住粉嫩的乳尖輕捻，在Toni發出軟膩的吟叫時湊上去吸吮，舌尖在敏感的乳粒上摩擦。

Toni感覺自己就要到了，呻吟中帶上了急切的哭音，Steve突然制止了她的動作，拉著她跨到他的腰上，Steve的性器已經再次挺立，垂直立在空氣中硬得不像話，Toni盯著流水深紅的肉器，身體內部搔癢難耐，急切地用自己興奮收縮的穴肉套住硬挺的肉棒，深深地吞至底部。

兩人同時沉重地嘆息。

FIN  
2019/3/31


End file.
